<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Love Will Never Die by TheFightingBull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485452">My Love Will Never Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull'>TheFightingBull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Tales of Slade's Soulmate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Dark Jason, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, My Love Will Never Die, Not Beta Read, Sequel to Trick Or Treat, Songfic, Soulmates, Swearing, joker like jason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has risen after being impaled. He's headed home to find his Soulmate. They need to have a talk. They need to come to an understanding, but then Jason's not exactly Jason anymore. Is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Tales of Slade's Soulmate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Love Will Never Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another dark one, very similar to Trick or Treat. If you didn't like that one, you probably won't like this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My Love Will Never Die</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love, my love, my fearless love,” Jason Todd sang softly to himself as he whirled a crowbar in his hands. “I will not say goodbye. Sea may rise, sky may fall. My love will never die.”</p>
<p>He snickered to himself as he moved down the hallway and back to his home. He knew what was awaiting him in the safe house he’d created for himself on the fifteenth floor of a rotted building. It had long since been condemned but demolition was halted when some crazy asshole bought it.</p>
<p>Jason knew what Slade Wilson, his beloved soulmate, would try once he arrived to that nicely furnished little apartment. There would be explosives, but they might as well be fireworks for all Jason cared. They needed to talk. They needed to be near one another. They needed to see with their own three combined eyes that they were both breathing.</p>
<p>“Go on, go on, go bravely on,” he sang louder to let his paramour know he was close. “Into the blackest night. Hold my breath ‘til your return. My love will never die.”</p>
<p>When Jason reached the door he banged twice, metal on metal echoing loudly down the empty hall and in the place he’d called home since he beat Joker to death with a crow bar. There wasn’t a sound, but that was okay. Slade was a professional after all. He wouldn’t give himself away by doing something silly like leaping or crying out in alarm.</p>
<p>Even if he <em>was</em> surprised.</p>
<p>“My heart, my heart, my drowning heart. Oh, all the tears I’ve cried,” Jason continued as he gently opened the door. He looked straight ahead at the sight of a maskless Deathstroke and smiled softly. “Oh, I may weep forevermore. My love will never die.”</p>
<p>Slade didn’t appear disturbed or impressed by Jason’s love song. Pity. He knew the man’s enhancements well enough to believe he’d heard the bulk of it. Even if Slade <em>hadn’t</em> been enhanced, Jason didn’t doubt for one second that there wasn’t a feed of information being transmitted to him with any sound made in the apartment.</p>
<p>Jason’s dearest love was too good at what he did to miss a chance at Jason’s return.</p>
<p>“How many times have you died?” Slade asked.</p>
<p>That caught Jason off guard as he tilted his head. “I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“It’s more than the once. How many times, Jason?”</p>
<p>He cocked his head to the opposite side as he counted. He even counted the times the others hadn’t known about; that Slade hadn’t heard of even after they consummated their bond.</p>
<p>“It can’t possibly hurt for me to know, Jason,” Slade said.</p>
<p>“Do you wish me to count the night last Halloween when you ran me through with your sword?”</p>
<p>There would be no physical tell as to whether or not his words had struck the man’s heart, but it didn’t matter. Jason peered down at the red ribbon on his left arm. It was no longer on his left ring finger, but rather, wrapped about his wrist. Duty. Obligation. Love, too, but not with the same devotion they’d both felt for one another the night he’d begged Slade to kill him. He didn't need Slade to show off his own left hand to know that Jason's ribbon was still happily tied to the assassin's left hand. Jason wasn't nearly as fickle as Slade.</p>
<p>“Tell me what I want to know!”</p>
<p>“You’re so cute when you’re angry,” Jason grinned.</p>
<p>Deathstroke took a step forward, it was probably meant to be threatening, but it just made Jason hard with desire. “Jason,” he said with a soft patience that reminded them both of better times. “Tell me.”</p>
<p>Jason sauntered closer and looked over his handsome soulmate. That shaggy white hair, the goatee to match, it <em>did</em> things to him still. The armor was always sexy. Black and orange provided a contrast that was nearly as violent as Slade himself. That was something else that drove Jason wild with need. Slade's ability to kill without remorse. To spill blood at will. </p>
<p>“You think you’ve learned something?” Jason asked. “Do you think you know the secret?”</p>
<p>Slade gritted his teeth, an obvious show of impatience that he fully meant for Jason to see. The master of control wouldn’t have done something so <em>human</em> if he could at all help it. Unless of course it was meant to be seen that he was losing his patience. It would be the only warning Jason got before a full-fledged fight erupted between the two of them. Really, that wasn't something he didn't look forward to, but not yet. Not until they'd talked.</p>
<p>“Six,” Jason whispered as he shuddered. “Six including last Halloween.”</p>
<p>The man before him looked horrified. “How?”</p>
<p>“My love, my love, my fearless love, I will not say goodbye,” Jason sang again. He looked his soulmate directly in the eyes and said as meaningful as he could without melody; “Sea may rise. Sky may fall. My love will never die.”</p>
<p>Slade’s brows knitted, but Jason trusted his soulmate’s intelligence and reputation for piecing things together quickly. He twirled the crowbar again as he whistled the song and waited for his soulmate to make the conclusion and then come to a decision based on it.</p>
<p>“This is <em>my</em> fault,” Slade said, but there wasn’t any guilt. His soulmate was too practical for anything like a conscience. “Your soul is bound to mine.”</p>
<p>“My love will never die,” Jason sang in a whisper as his eyes found Slade’s.</p>
<p>“Soulmates die on each other all the time. That doesn’t mean they come back,” Slade growled.</p>
<p>“Hold your breath ‘til <em>my</em> return; <em>your</em> love will never die.”</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Slade hissed.</p>
<p>Jason pouted but he didn’t really mean it. He relished the irritation and panic he was inflicting upon his soulmate. He wanted to feel more. <em>Needed</em> to feel more. But Slade wasn’t giving in. He was giving so little, Jason would take whatever he could get.</p>
<p>“This isn’t natural,” Slade said firmly. “You’re unnatural.”</p>
<p>“No my love,” Jason shook his head as his mood rapidly shifted to rage. “<em>We</em>. <em>We</em> are unnatural. <strong>You don’t stay anymore dead than I do</strong>!”</p>
<p>He was pleased by the physical tell he knew Slade had not meant to give away. The high pitched screech had caught Deathstroke the Terminator off guard. Jason would savor having made the unblinking man blink. It was too precious to forget.</p>
<p>He laughed merrily.</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Slade shouted the words that time.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, trying to understand what unholy bond we have that every death I return from leaves me more and more something else?”</p>
<p>“More like <em>someone</em> else,” Slade growled.</p>
<p>Jason gritted his teeth and bit back a hateful reply. “I am <em>not</em> <em>him!</em>”</p>
<p>“Could have fooled me.” Slade smiled sharply and all at once, Jason knew he’d lost the upper hand. “You laugh, you sing, you shout; all the while sounding like a raving lunatic. Joker might have claimed he was an agent of chaos, but the man could at least elucidate when necessary. You appear lost, <em>love</em>.”</p>
<p> He took a several deep breaths as he tried to calm the rising tide of fury that was building up within him.</p>
<p>“Do you even understand what’s happened to you?” Slade asked, but there was no longer condescension in his tone. His question was in earnest. “Do you, Jason?”</p>
<p>For a moment, Jason saw only his soulmate. He dropped to his knees as the crowbar fell to the carpeted floor with barely a cladder. He felt an intense anguish douse the flames of his rage as he sobbed out in horror. “<strong>Why?</strong>”</p>
<p>In an instant, strong powerful arms were wrapped about Jason in an odd sort of embrace that managed to keep his arms pinned to his sides. Lips were pressed against his temple, alternating between whispers of assurance, promises of protection, and even tender kisses to seal each hollow vow that they both knew couldn’t be kept.</p>
<p>Jason cried heartily until slowly, his tears ran dry. He sat staring at the carpet with unfocused intent, content to remain pinned by his soulmate. He saw the red. The red that had been caused by his sixth death. He relaxed his body against Slade. He had no intention of fighting as he stared at the large stain. He felt something much harder than lips press to his temple. He wondered if his seventh death would leave as large of a stain.</p>
<p>It would certainly leave more of a splatter.</p>
<p>“I have to try, Jason,” Slade said.</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes moved to his own wrist and he was relieved to see the ribbon had moved back to his scarred left ring finger. Joker had nearly taken it clean off when Jason had brought his hands up to block the crowbar. </p>
<p>“For you, for your memory, I have to try just once more. Then never again,” Slade muttered, though Jason doubted the words were meant for anyone but the man who'd spoken them.</p>
<p>Jason Todd smiled at the ribbon and it’s return to where it belonged.</p>
<p>“Sea may rise. Sky may fall,” Jason sang before the gun fired. </p>
<p>
  <em>My love will never die. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is My Love Will Never Die by AG featuring Claire Wyndham. Claire also wrote the lyrics.</p>
<p>My love, my love<br/>My fearless love<br/>I will not say goodbye<br/>Sea may rise<br/>Sky may fall<br/>My love will never die</p>
<p>Go on, go on<br/>Go bravely on<br/>Into the blackest night<br/>Hold my breath<br/>'Til your return<br/>My love will never die</p>
<p>My heart, my heart<br/>My drowning heart<br/>Oh all the tears I've cried<br/>Oh I may weep forevermore<br/>My love will never die</p>
<p>My love, my love<br/>My fearless love<br/>I will not say goodbye<br/>Sea may rise<br/>Sky may fall<br/>My love will never die</p>
<p>Sea may rise<br/>Sky may fall<br/>My love will never die<br/>My love will never die</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>